Away From Home 2
by Samsafanfic
Summary: The sequel to Away From Home. It was all a dream? Really? That is messed up- you all say? Well, really, maybe it can become a reality. You have to read Away from Home for this to make sense. My Second Shugo Chara and Story. Hope you love it! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**_Recap: _**

****

_"THANKS!" She exclaimed, and ran up to Ikuto, hugging him._

_Ikuto then handed her the necklace and put it on her neck. "Oh, and one more thing." He said, and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He kneeled down on a knee._

_"Will you marry me?" He asked her._

_Amu awoke with a start. She looked around the room. The stench of hospital rooms filled her nose._

_"She is awake!" A voice screamed, a woman's voice. Amu looked up, only to see her mother, standing over her, crying._

_"M-m-mommy?" Amu asked weakly._

_"Honey...I am so glad you are okay!" Amu's mother said._

**Away From Home Part 2: Chapter 1**

"Where am I?" Amu asked her mother...who was... alive?

"Sweety...I am so happy!" Her mother cried out, hugging Amu slightly. Now Amu was very confused.

Amu suddenly felt a heavy pressure on her head. She winced slightly.

"What is wrong sweety?" Amu's mother asked in a caring voice. She had noticed her daughter move a hand to her head.

"Nothing... my head hurts." Amu said, blinking slowly. She again looked at her surroundings. She now saw her father come into the picture.

"No!!" She screamed loudly. "NOOO!" She slowly backed away from her father, tears in her eyes.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan? What's w-wrong?" Papa asked, in a slightly sad voice.

_Oh yeah...it was a dream. Papa would never really do that...would he? _Amu wondered, calming herself and physically you could see that she was relaxing.

"N-nothing. J-just a bad dream I had." Amu lied quietly.

"Oh...what about sweety?" Her mother asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh...w-well..." Amu couldn't dream of telling her parents her dream. It would brake their heart to think that there baby girl thought that Amu would think her own father would do something so violent and terrible.

"Papa...died in my dream...so I am... surprised." Amu finished lightly. She wiped a tear from her eye. She was over joyed.

Then was when Amu noticed something out of place. Ami...where was she?

"Mom! Where is Ami?" Amu exclaimed worriedly. It seemed she had been in an accident, so what about Ami?

Mama- Amu's mother- look went from happy to sad. She looked down at the ground.

"S-She...ran away yesterday. We had not told her for the past year that you were in a concussion, we just said that you were going to be out of town for a few months maybe a year. Yesterday she found out...and she ran. She didn't think you would ever wake up...especially today of all days." At this point Mama broke into tears.

"Papa, what is today?" Amu said in a whisper.

"Amu, it is your birthday... and also the day that you fell into the concussion on the way to Grandma's funeral. Remember? You said that we could just celabrate your birthday the next day. Ami always said that your birthday was bad luck because she never got presents...but when Nana- Amu's Grandma- died now Ami really hates it. But, she also thought it would be good luck starting this year, because we told her you should be home to celebrate your birthday..." Papa explained, a tear also trickled down his eye. The perky Papa that was Amu's favorite person seemed to disappear for a moment. It was...so...weird. Sad. It was not weird, just extremley sad.

Amu knew they had to find Ami. She remembered when she was little and ran away. She had hidden at the playground in a small tunnle. Amu wondered, could Ami be there?

"Where have you checked?" Amu asked her father, her voice a bit concerned.

"Uh...the park...alot of streets...and some stores. We even checked with her friends and there parents." Papa said wairily, wiping away his small tears.

"Have you two checked the playground?" Amu asked in an excited voice. "The one where I ran away to. Me and Ami used to go there all the time! That was where we had are first ice cream cone together and where I taught her how to do a cartwheel." Amu recalled, lightly smiling at the memories.

"No...we didn't. Mama, you stay with Amu and I will go and look for Ami." Papa informed, and left the room.

Amu was thinking. Her mother was asleep in a chair by her bead, and her Papa was still out.

_Why would I have a dream of Ikuto... he is always there for me... and I suppose he is nice usually. If he is how he acted in that dream, then I really want him to be with me. Anyway, that entire fantasy about Tadase was a bit weird...Tadase wouldn't get drunk. And, I don't think Utau would come to me for help with Ikuto... _Amu kept thinking thoughts along these lines.

Amu heard a ringing. She quickly grabbed her Mama's cell phone from the bedside table, so her mom Mama wouldn't be woken up.

"Hello?" She asked. ((Bold is going to be Amu's Papa, Reagular is Amu.))

**"Amu? Is that you? It is Papa." **

"Yea Papa. What is it? Did you find Ami?"

**"Yes! She was exactly where you hid. In the tunnel!" **

"That is a relief. Mama is sleeping, so I will tell her when she gets up."

**"Okay. I am heading home. Ami needs to get a good rest. We will visit in the morining. Love you! Bye." **

"Love ya to Papa. Bye." Amu said, and hung up the reciever.

The next morning Amu was reunited with Ami.

"Sis?!" Ami exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She ran up to Amu, and tightly hugged her legs.

Amu bent down and picked up Ami.

"Ami, you are getting heavy." She remarked, smiling at her little sister.

Ami stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms. Silent tears flowed down her eyes.

"I am so glad you are okay sis!!" Ami shouted, strangling Amu with a hug.

Amu smiled at her sisters antics. She hadn't changed at all. She had just gotten a bit taller, but other than that she was the same as always.

"Excuse me." The voice of a woman interuppted the reunion.

The family turned to see a young nurse, with red hair and chocolate eyes.

"Are you Hinomori Amu?" She asked, smiling at Amu.

"Yes." Amu simply replied.

"You are free to go. Just come back in a week's time for your check-up." The nurse said, and then walked away from the very happy family.

They all hugged Amu, and Mama also hugged Ami again, after making her swear to never run away again.

Amu layed down on her bed. _It's good to be home, _She thought.

There was a knock at the window. Amu could guess who it was imediatley, and she was a bit happy to see him.

"Ikuto?" She murmured, and opened the window.

"Amu, you look the same." He informed on a seconds notice.

Amu scanned him. He was a bit more muscular, but pretty much the same.

"You too, Ikuto-kun." She replied, smiling to herself.

In Ikuto's mind he was now very curious. _**Kun**? He wondered. Did she just say Ikuto-**kun**?" _

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**I just couldn't leave you hanging that much, now could I? Here is my sequel for Away from home, called Away from home 2. Hove you love it!**

**Please review. My second Shugo Chara. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

_**Recap: **_

_**There was a knock at the window. Amu could guess who it was imediatley, and she was a bit happy to see him.**_

_**"Ikuto?" She murmured, and opened the window.**_

_**"Amu, you look the same." He informed on a seconds notice.**_

_**Amu scanned him. He was a bit more muscular, but pretty much the same.**_

_**"You too, Ikuto-kun." She replied, smiling to herself.**_

_**In Ikuto's mind he was now very curious. Kun? He wondered. Did she just say Ikuto-kun?" **_

**_Thanks for the Reviews!! GO REVIEWERS!! ((Yea, support the sequel!!))_**

**Away From Home Part 2: Chapter 2**

Ikuto had heard from ease-dropping on the kiddy-king, that Amu had been in a coma. It was said that she most likely would not make it, so Tadase had gotten a girl friend. What a rude guy. He had totally been commited to Amu, because thay had dstarted going out, the week before her birthday. What a jerky scum bag. Anyways...back to the story.

Ikuto smirked. Now he could finally annoy Amu again. He remembered her saying, "You too, Ikuto-kun."

"Oh, I haven'y changed? I was sure I had gotten much more sexier." He joked, watching a small bluch form on Amu's cheeks. It was working.

"And, I am Ikuto-_kun_ now am I?" He teased. He had a look, that wasn't quite a smirk, but then again, not totally a smile.

Amu's blush deepened. She hadn't even thought about that. She had called him that the whole time during the dream, and he didn't seem to care. Although he probably didn't care about her anyway, so...what did it matter. She didn't like him...'cause it was a dream.

Amu's look turned a bit sad, which didn't go unoticed by Ikuto.

"Oh...Sorry...Ikuto." She said quietly.

Ikuto mentally hit himself. She took everything too seriously. He was kidding! He didn't mind the kun.

_I actually sort of like it. _He thought. _Hold on. Liked it? Where did that come from. He didn't like Amu, so what did it matter if she was sad. _

"Bye then, Ikuto." Amu said, closing her screen door.

A hand stopped her from completly closing it. It was Ikuto's hand. ((Duh! You couldn't figure that out? Oh... you could. Sorry, I couldn't...I am dumb))

"I didn't say that you couldn't call me my name with kun." Ikuto told, and then completly opened the door, stepping into her room.

"It doesn't matter. Just get out. Leave. I won't call you that Ikuto-kun. I already have a boyfriend anyway." She said in a sad yet angry voice.

"First of all you just called me Ikuto-kun and second of all..." Ikuto paused, knowing Amu wouldn't like what he was about to say. "Kiddy King already has another girlfrind." He finished quickly.

Amu's fist opened and closed a few times. She was now trying to control a serge of anger. "O-Okay then. T-T-Tadase-kun doesn't matter anyway. S-s-so it just doesn't m-matter."

Amu bent her head, making her bangs fall in front of her eyes. She didn't want Ikuto to see she was crying. A tear splashed on Amu's wrist. Ikuto noticed.

_She is...crying? _Ikuto wondered. _Stupid kiddy king._

But little did Ikuto know she was crying about him, not Tadase. Tadase was an old and what seemed to be distant crush by now.

"Just get out. I have my mom and my dad and..." Amu didn't finish. She ran to her bed, and flopped down onto it. She covered her entire face.

"JUST G-GET OUT!" Amu shouted, her voice cracked.

Ikuto didn't usually do what he was told. He went towards Amu, and put a hand on her head.

"Just listen! GET OUT!" She exclaimed to him, sobbing silently.

Ikuto knew he wouldn't be able to get near Amu at the moment. He slowly left out the balcony.

"Ikuto, you baka." Amu sadly murmured, and then fell asleep, tears falling.

Ikuto sadly looked inside through the balcony window. He slowly opened it, and walked over to Amu.

He put her head on a pillow, and wiped her tears.

Then, Ikuto brushed back her hair, and messed with it a bit.

He found a blanket and covered her body with it.

"Why do you hate me?" Ikuto said quietly.

At that moment Amu muttered in her sleep. "Tadasae...why...Ikuto...no." Another tear ran down her cheek.

"Accept me..." She muttered, more tears falling.

"She is crying while asleep." Ikuto whispered, wiping away the stray tears.

He slowly moved out of the room, and onto the balcony.

Amu woke up the next morning. She found she was warm and covered. She wondered when she had fallen asleep. Then she remembered her fight.

A tear made its way down her cheek, but she wiped it.

Amu went into the kitchen, and saw a note on the table.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_We are taking Ami to her dance reciatal. We didn't want to wake you because you looked so restless. I hope you are alright! And remember, call us anytime. _

_Oh, and we will be back home at 11:00. If you want to go out with your friends, go ahead! JUST NOT GUYS! -This was in Papa's handwriting, _Amu identified, smiling.-

_We love you always, _

_Mama and Papa._

The word _AMI!_ was also scribbled in her sisters handwriting at the bottom of the page.

Amu glanced at the clock. 10:52, about an hour to do something...but what.

Amu finally decided to just watch television to brighten her mood. Maybe today wouldn't be horrible.

Amu was in the kitchen eating a sandwhich, ((The good kind of course.)) when there was a knock on the door.

Amu supposed it was her mom or dad, so she opened it quickly.

At the door she saw an old police officer.

"Yes, sir?" She asked him a bit nervously.

"Are you Hinomori Amu?" The gray haired grandpa asked.

"Uh... yes, sir." Amu added.

"I am sorry. You're mother, father, and sister, are...dead." He informed.

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**CLIFHANGER!! I just had 2 add the drama! Lol...I may not keep it like this. Poor Amu. And Why is Tadase so evil? Well, it will be said why later. **

**Please review. My second Shugo Chara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

_**Recap: **_

**_Thanks for the Reviews!! GO REVIEWERS!! ((Yes, always and forever support the sequel!!))_**

**_Some people have been saying Amu had a long dream when they PM me, for my 1st story, and it is because she was in a coma for a year... so... yeah._**

**Away From Home 2: Chapter 3**

"Dead? What do you mean...dead?" Amu asked, though she fully understood the concept of dead, she just really couldn't believe it.

"Umm...well I mean dead ma'am. They were the only ones left at the recital for young girls, when the roof just caved.

"O-okay...thank you sir." Amu told the man.

"Also, I am sorry sweat heart, but you have to leave this house." The officer just obliviously was the fountain of bad news.

"Why?" Amu asked. That was a popular question.

"Well, can you pay for it? I am sorry, but you have to stay with a friend. Unless, you want to go to a foster home." The police man informed.

"I-i will stay with a friend." Amu told the man.

"Okay ma'am. Well, be packed and gone by tonight please." The man said.

Amu was obliviously in a living nightmare! Why her? Why, why, why, why, why?

And worse, who could she stay with? All the guardians were out of town for summer vacation. This was horrible!

Amu went up stairs and got one suitcase, stuffing all her clothes in it. Why did god hate her?

Amu spotted three eggs in the corner of her room. She smiled. At least she still had Ran, Miki, and Su.

Amu opened all three eggs at once.

_**"**Your Shugo Chara's will be revived from you heart soon. Just believe and love, very soon. _

_Your Chara's are in a temporary sleep. And this sleep is deep, so you need to truly love, or be completely happy, and your chara'swill come alive._

_Just pray every day, say "Let them be alive and make them revive." And then they will come back soon some day.**"**_

These are the lines all three eggs said in unison. It was recorded in her Shugo Chara's voices. Ran finished a second earlier than Miki, who finished a second earlier than Su.

_The order they were born in. _Amu realized, and again she let tears flow free.

Amu looked around the busy street. Where was she supposed to go? She had no where at all...no where and nobody. For the first time in a long time, she was alone. Completely and totally alone.

Amu was wondering around. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to go far. To walk away from her life.

Before Amu knew it, she was completely lost. Great, now she was lost, alone, and a bit scared.

"Little girls shouldn't be in this part of town at this late hour." The voice of a man said.

Amu turned, only to see two men. She could tell by their expression that she was in trouble, and she knew they were drunk.

"I agree." The other man said, smirking at Amu.

"You lost? We could lead you back to town." The man on the left said.

"Yeah, come on girl. We will help you to the nearest part of town." The other said.

Amu was very freaked out at the moment. There were to large men in front of her, both drunk, and both looking at her in a seducive manner.

"I am fine." Amu told them, in a slightly shaky voice.

Both men move towards Amu, smiling evilly at her.

Amu was paralyzed in fear. She backed up a step or two, as they moved forward in slow strides.

Amu's back hit a tree. One of the men grabbed her wrist, and the other began pulling up her shirt, showing her bra.

_I knew god hated me,. _Amu thought, her bottom lip quivering.

Before the men could do anything else, one was hit in the jaw and the other kicked in... and unwanted place.

Amu's eyes which had been closed, fluttered open. In front of her, she saw Ikuto.

"Bastards." Ikuto said, and pulled Amu's shirt down. He pulled Amu behind a tree, and they hid there for a moment.

Ikuto heard the sound of groans.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Shhh." Ikuto said.

Soon they heard footsteps fade into the distance.

Ikuto turned to face Amu.

"You alright?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

"Y-yeah." She said quietly. She felt really bad now. He was being sympathetic after what she had said to him last night.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Amu whispered. "I had a dream while I was in the coma, and I just...well...sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have messed with you right after you came out of your coma." Ikuto said.

"Thanks for saving me. Always saving me, even though we are enemys." Amu said in a low voice. She wrapped her hands around a pendent her mother had given her, and the very colorful breclet Ami had made out of beads.

"Why are you out here?" Ikuto asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't know. Looking for something...someone...someplace to live." Amu said in a low voice, which quivered slightly, threatening to turn into tears.

"Somewhere to live? Don't you live with your mom and dad and that little girl?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"I don't have a family anymore, and I can't afford that house alone." Amu said in a quite voice.

"What do you mean you don't have a family?" Ikuto asked in a worried voice.

"T-t-they a-are all d-dead." Amu said, as she spoke tears freely, for the third time that day, flowed down her cheeks.

Ikuto didn't say anymore. He slowly moved towards Amu, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She burried her head into his chest, and began to cry.

Ikuto feel his the tears seep through his shirt, onto his skin, but he didn't care. He had to always be there for Amu from now on.

"Everything is gone. You are p-probably not my enemy a-anymore, becasue my Shugo Chara's won't come back until I am fully and truly happy." Amu sobbed into Ikuto's muscular chest.

Ikuto brushed Amu's hair out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. It is going to be okay." He whispered soothingly.

"You can stay with me, in my apartment." Ikuto said, stoking Amu's hair.

Amu continued to cry her heart out, but silently, she did thank Ikuto. She thanked him for saving her from sorrow and sadness. Maybe he saved her Shugo Chara's from there death state.

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**How do you like it? Thank you for all the reviews! I am trying to keep you happy and het this story up fast, but it is so hard with school. I will try to get the next Chapter up tomorrow at least, if I have time. **

**Please review. My second Shugo Chara. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**_Recap: _**

**_"T-t-they a-are all d-dead." Amu said, as she spoke tears freely, for the third time that day, flowed down her cheeks. _**

**_Ikuto didn't say anymore. He slowly moved towards Amu, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She burried her head into his chest, and began to cry._**

**_Ikuto felt her tears seep threw his shirt, onto his skin, but he didn't care. He had to always be there for Amu from now on._**

**_"Everything is gone. You are p-probably not my enemy a-anymore, because my Shugo Chara's won't come back until I am fully and truly happy." Amu sobbed into Ikuto's muscular chest. _**

**_Ikuto brushed Amu's hair out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. It is going to be okay." He whispered soothingly. _**

**_"You can stay with me, in my apartment." Ikuto said, stroking Amu's hair. _**

**_Amu continued to cry her heart out, but silently, she did thank Ikuto. She thanked him for saving her from sorrow, sadness, and even loneliness. Maybe he saved her Shugo Chara's from there death state. _**

**Away From Home Part 2: Chapter 4**

Amu slowly began to calm down. Her hair was still being stroked lightly by Ikuto.

"T-thank you, Ikuto-k-kun." Amu said quietly, but Ikuto heard. She had again added kun to his name, but this time he fully liked the sound of it. He wondered if he should call her Amu-chan, but decided against it, since he would probably never use the suffix chan unless he had children.

_Children with Amu. _Ikuto thought. _Hold it. What am I thinking. Once her Chara's come back, we will be enemy's again. _

Ikuto continued stroking Amu's hair, until he fault her body start to drop. He sat down on the ground, back against the tree, and continued brushed Amu's hair back.

Amu slowly fell asleep, in Ikuto's strong and protective hold. She felt at peace, and truly safe when she was with him.

After ten or so minutes of looking at Amu's peaceful face, and wiping her tears as he had the night before, he slowly and gently picked Amu up bridal style.

He walked out of the forest and onto a dirt path leading to his apartment.

Every once in a while Amu would mutter a word or two.

"Thank...Ikuto-kun...for...help." She murmured, shifting slightly in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto smiled down at Amu.

_How cute..._He thought, as Amu snuggled deeper into his chest.

Soon the two arrived at Ikuto's apartment. He slowly opened the door, which was a bit difficult to do when you had a sleeping girl in your arms.

_A cute sleeping girl. _Ikuto silently added, walking into his apartment, and closing the door behind him with his foot.

Ikuto yawned. He was also quite tired. He looked at the time. 12:39am. That explained it.

Ikuto gently set Amu on his bed, and crawled in beside her. He knew she would most likely hit him for it later, but he didn't care.

He had a strange feeling while around Amu. He wondered if it was normal.

_No_, Ikuto decided._ Nobody felt this protective over there enemy. Only for there loved ones. _

The next morning Amu's eyes fluttered open. She felt very warm, and comfy.

She looked at herself, and then Ikuto, who was beside her.

Amu was against Ikuto's chest. Amu's arms were around his waist, his around her waist.

Amu slowly pulled away, trying not to wake Ikuto up.

Once Amu sat up, she muttered to herself, "Just like the dream in my coma. It all looks the same. But this isn't a dream, so Ikuto would never propose to me in real life."

_Propose? What dream? _Ikuto thought. Ikuto had been awake but he hadn't wanted to move away from Amu. Now he wanted to ask Amu, but he new she would get ticked if she found out he had been awake and hugging her. He didn't want to have a red cheek at the moment.

"Guess I should go make breakfast...if I can without Su..." Amu murmured, walking out of the room.

"Wow! The kitchen is even in the same place as the dream!" Ikuto hear Amu say from the kitchen.

Now it was killing Ikuto. He had to find out what dream Amu was talking about, and fast. Other wise he would more than likely go insane. Completely insane.

Soon enough, Ikuto drifted back off into dream land, thinking of what Amu had said. He had to know.

Amu walked back into Ikuto's bedroom, after cooking breakfast, which was hopefully good enough for Ikuto to eat, without puking.

She found a still sleeping Ikuto. She noticed how cute he looked when he was asleep. He was utterly peaceful.

Amu really didn't want to wake up the sleeping teen, but knew she should. She slowly walked over to him.

"Ikuto?" She whispered in a quite voice. He stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

"Ikuto?" She asked again. This time she got a short response.

"I told you, you can say Ikuto-kun." Ikuto muttered, turning sleepily.

Amu sighed. This called for desperate measures. She did think she would enjoy this though. ((NO!! Not what you are thinking. Oh...you weren't. Am I really so perverted?))

Amu smiled, as she filled a bucket with ice cold water. She knew this would wake him up, and iritate him. She remembered how much cats hated water, especially cold ice water. Mwhahhahahahahahaha. Okay then...back to the story.

SPLASH!!

Ikuto's eyes popped open. He looked around, _He looked even hotter soaked. _Amu thought to herself. She had realized that she loved Ikuto. That was the one good thing the dream had taught her.

Ikuto looked at Amu, with not a glare, nor a happy look. He couldn't glare at Amu, other wise she would be in his death glare. The only water Ikuto liked was the rain, and the warm water he bathed in.

"Breakfast is ready!" Amu exclaimed in a happy and cheerful voice. She knew this may make Ikuto madder, but oh well. She wondered if he would even eat her horrible cooking.

Ikuto slowly got out of bed. He went into the bathroom, and came out with a fresh pair of clothes on.

Ikuto slowly tried a peice of bacon. It was actually very good. No, it was amazing! And there Ikuto thought Amu could only cook with Su.

"Is is okay?" Amu asked nervously.

"No." Ikuto answered, and watched Amu's expression fall.

"Oh..." She said sadly.

"It is delicious." Ikuto said, and Amusmiled brightly.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Yea." Ikuto replied, smiling back at Amu.

"Thanks!" Amu said, running over to Ikuto and hugging him.

She slowly backed away. Her cheeks were slightly red.

"Sorry..." She said, her shade of red deepening.

"You can hug me anytime." Ikuto said, pulling Amu back to him and kissing her forehead. Amu turned beat red. She knew she was in love, but was Ikuto? Or was he just toying with her emotions?

That was the only question in the universe that Amu even, at this moment, cared about.

Did Ikuto care about Amu, or not?

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**How do you like it? Thank you for all the reviews! I am trying to keep you happy and get thisstory up fast! It is so hard with school thought. Maybe I can update this again today. Well, Please reveiw! And, what do you think so far? I am trying to think of more idea's! C ya next time!**

**Please review. My second Shugo Chara. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**_Recap: _**

****

_Ikuto slowly tried a peice of bacon. It was actually very good. No, it was amazing! And there Ikuto thought Amu could only cook with Su._

_"Is is okay?" Amu asked nervously._

_"No." Ikuto answered, and watched Amu's expression fall._

_"Oh..." She said sadly._

_"It is delicious." Ikuto said, and Amusmiled brightly._

_"Really?" She asked smiling._

_"Yea." Ikuto replied, smiling back at Amu._

_"Thanks!" Amu said, running over to Ikuto and hugging him._

_She slowly backed away. Her cheeks were slightly red._

_"Sorry..." She said, her shade of red deepening._

_"You can hug me anytime." Ikuto said, pulling Amu back to him and kissing her forehead. Amu turned beat red. She knew she was in love, but was Ikuto? Or was he just toying with her emotions?_

_That was the only question in the universe that Amu even, at this moment, cared about._

_Did Ikuto care about Amu, or not?_

**Away From Home Part 2: Chapter 4**

Amu woke up early morning of Saturday. It was strange to wake up this early, but she realized it was because she was suffocating. She was sooo hot.

Ikuto had wrapped his arms around her...again. Yesterday he had been awake when he did. Amu had killed him. The only reason his body was still here was 'cause she hadn't buried it yet. - I am kidding you know. Sarcasm... -

In Ikuto's arms, she falt really warm. All over, Ikuto seemed warm. She sat up, and noticed he was sweating a bit.

"What's wrong with him?" She wondered out loud.

She felt his forehead. Her eyes widened. He was burning up. And I mean B-A-D.

"Ikuto?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked, turning over.

"Do you feel okay?" Amu asked in a worried voice.

Ikuto felt like crap. But, he couldn't tell that to Amu. Then, she may worry about him. That would be A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" Ikuto asked, in a weak voice, that he barley managed to keep sturdy.

"Don't lie!" Amu yelled angrily, smashing her fist upon the bed. ((A part where Ikuto wasn't siting...duh. O.o))

"I'm not. I feel fine." Ikuto insisted, unsteadily sitting up. Amu, with barley and force so not to hurt him, pushed Ikuto onto the bed.

"Ikuto! Don't lie to me! You have a high fever, and your face is totally red! You are sick, now don't strain yourself! Just let someone else, let me, do something kind for you!" Amu exclaimed, tears of angriness, sadness, and many other emotions filled her eyes.

_So emotional. Why is she crying over me? _Ikuto thought, but just nodded at Amu's words.

"Okay then. Don't move. I am going to fix you some soup, and stay still!" Amu told, and walked into the kitchen.

Five minutes or so later, she exited, and set a tray with chicken noodle soup and crackers in front of Ikuto. There was also a glass of cold sprite.

"What about the milk?" Ikuto whined, acting like a four year old.

"Dum-dum, you aren't drinking milk, you are sick, so you will drink sprite, in sips, so you don't puke." Amu told. Obliviously Amu wasn't just a good cook, but like a nagging mom. Where did she get all these quality's?

Ikuto slowly ate the hot soup, ocasinally dipping a craker in it. He took a sip or two of his sprite, which may not taste great with soup in crakers. ((I wouldn't know, never tried.))

In a few minutes Ikuto was done with his food, so Amu removed the tray. She falt his forehead.

"Crap. How could you have gotten warmer?" Amu asked, banging her head.

"You know Amu, a girl your age shouldn't use that type of launguage." Ikuto said quietly, smiling at Amu. Amu rolled her eyes, but was frightened by how soft and weak Ikuto's voice sounded.

A few minutes of silence, and Ikuto fell into a very unpeaceful sleep.

**_Dream:_**

_Ikuto ran. He was running as fast as he could. He heard a frightened scream. It was a woman's scream. _

_The scream blonged to Hinomori Amu._

_He ran through bushes, and saw Amu laying her back, dead. Over her was a strange man._

_"I am sorry for breaking it with you, but now you will be mine forever. Your body, which is all I want." The blonde haired man said. _

_The man leaned down, and kissed Amu's bloody lips. He then liked his own lips. _

_"You are good, Hinomori-san." The man said, turning his head. Ikuto saw his face. It was none other than Tadase, the kiddy king!_

_He stripped Amu's clothes, and raped her dead body. _

_And the worst part, Ikuto just stood there, frozen. _

_He didn't move an inch to do anything. _

_Tadase spotted Ikuto. He smirked widley at him. Demonically._

_"Oh, Hinomori-san wanted to give you a good-bye message. 'I love you. Why couldn't you save me, Ikuto-kun?'" Tadase said, and laughed like a maniac. _

_Amu's body suddenly shot up. It grabbed a knife, and plunged it in Ikuto's heart. _

_"I love you. Now, we will die together." It said, and so they slowly and painfully did._

**_END OF DREAM _**

Ikuto's eyes shot open. He rised immediatly.

On his side was Amu. She was asleep, in a rocking chair.

He felt he had regained his strength, and stood. He picked up Amu bridal Style, and layed her next to him.

Her eyes opened momentairily. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you." He said, smiling at her. Amu smiled, and hugged him. In the warmth of his chest, she again drifted off to sleep.

Soon after, Ikuto found his eye-lids become heavy. He wrapped his arms around the woman he now knew he loved.

Did she like him though? That was the important question.

She had seemed so releived he was okay. He tightened his protective hold on Amu and kissed her head.

Ikuto was soon consumed by a darkness, but not another nightmare.

He was invincible to Nightmares, with Amu in his eyes.

****

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**How do you like it? I tried hard on this one. I thought that sometime someone had to get sick, so...yeah. Amu took care of Ikuto. So, have any ideas? It took me longer than ususal, I am on a block. - Hope 2 cya review nect chapter!**

**Please review. My second Shugo Chara. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**_Recap- _**_**Dream:**_

_**Ikuto ran. He was running as fast as he could. He heard a frightened scream. It was a woman's scream. **_

_**The scream blonged to Hinomori Amu.**_

_**He ran through bushes, and saw Amu laying her back, dead. Over her was a strange man.**_

_**"I am sorry for breaking it with you, but now you will be mine forever. Your body, which is all I want." The blonde haired man said. **_

_**The man leaned down, and kissed Amu's bloody lips. He then liked his own lips. **_

_**"You are good, Hinomori-san." The man said, turning his head. Ikuto saw his face. It was none other than Tadase, the kiddy king!**_

_**He stripped Amu's clothes, and raped her dead body. **_

_**And the worst part, Ikuto just stood there, frozen. **_

_**He didn't move an inch to do anything. **_

_**Tadase spotted Ikuto. He smirked widley at him. Demonically.**_

_**"Oh, Hinomori-san wanted to give you a good-bye message. 'I love you. Why couldn't you save me, Ikuto-kun?'" Tadase said, and laughed like a maniac. **_

_**Amu's body suddenly shot up. It grabbed a knife, and plunged it in Ikuto's heart. **_

_**"I love you. Now, we will die together." It said, and so they slowly and painfully did.**_

_**END OF DREAM **_

_**Ikuto's eyes shot open. He rised immediatly.**_

_**On his side was Amu. She was asleep, in a rocking chair.**_

_**He felt he had regained his strength, and stood. He picked up Amu bridal Style, and layed her next to him.**_

_**Her eyes opened momentairily. "Are you okay?" She asked.**_

_**"Yes. Thanks to you." He said, smiling at her. Amu smiled, and hugged him. In the warmth of his chest, she again drifted off to sleep.**_

_**Soon after, Ikuto found his eye-lids become heavy. He wrapped his arms around the woman he now knew he loved.**_

_**Did she like him though? That was the important question.**_

_**She had seemed so releived he was okay. He tightened his protective hold on Amu and kissed her head.**_

_**Ikuto was soon consumed by a darkness, but not another nightmare.**_

_**He was invincible to Nightmares, with Amu by his side.**_

**Away From Home Part 2**

**Start of Chapter 5:**

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Amu, who was laying next to him. At least this time they weren't in an awkward position...again.

Ikuto rose, and went to the kitchen. He cooked eggs, bacon, and biscuits with brown gravy. He knew it was one of Amu's favorite meals.

While he was setting the plates out Amu entered the room. Her hair looked really crazy and frizzy. The shirt that she had borrowed from Ikuto was hanging down, showing a bit of cleavage.

_She looks cute. _Ikuto thought. This time he didn't scowl himself, for he already knew he like Amu.

"Yum. That smells good." Amu remarked, sniffing the air.

"Sit down. I'll get some milk. It is the cure to all problems and the perfect way to start a day." Ikuto informed, slightly smiling at Amu's appearance.

Amu took a seat on the chair closest to the window where you could see a rising sun.

"Man, how early is it?" Amu asked curiously.

"Six." Ikuto informed. He usually got up around this time. Before Amu came to live with him he would take an early morning stroll.

"Man...what is today?" Amu asked curiously.

"Monday." Ikuto replied, setting food and milk in front of Amu, who begain eating it hungrily.

"Okay." Amu said.

_6 _

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Ikuto mentally counted.

"What?! I have to go back to school! I don't even have my stuff, or any thing! All I have is clothes and a uniform!" Amu exploded suddenly.

"I got your stuff." Ikuto told Amu calmly. She stopped freaking, momentarily that is.

"Really? Thanks!" Amu exclaimed, smiling warmly at Amu.

"I had your stuff I ment. But, when I noticed that I was thirsty I set it down and went to a shop. When I came back I saw a theif running with it, so I followed. I punched him and the stuff fell out of his hands, into the water." Ikuto said calmly. He was very amused at the expression on Amu's face. Her mouth was agape and her cheeks were red with anger.

"Ikuto! You let some stalking freak touch my stuff?! And then you let the bastard throw it into the water!?" Amu asked in an angry voice.

"No. It is in the living room inside a cabnet under the television." Ikuto said, and watched Amu get slightly angrier.

"IKUTO!" She shouted. She glanced at the time. "Dammit! Because of your games I am gonna be late." Amu exclaimed, and went to the living room. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

* * *

Ikuto was lazing around on the couch when Amu bursted into the door. Her cell phone was to her ear and she was listening to a loud person talking.

"Fine! I don't care what you want to freaking say Tadase. No. I told you already! Stop it! I don't care that you broke up with your other girlfriend. No, I don't! No! Shut up and don't call me again. Yea, I am quitting the guardians. Nadeshiko and Kukia are not there, so the only one there I still will even think about would be Yaya. But, Yaya did quit too so, mr. PRINCE, how does it feel to be alone! No. Don't call again. No you can't see me. Shut up! Don't call back or I will call the police and tell them you are a crazy stalker!" Amu finished, and hung up the phone.

Ikuto could practically see a dark red and black aura coming from Amu. She was very mad. She had the _if you talk you die _look on her face.

Ikuto looked at her. "Have a good conversation with the kiddy-king?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fantastic" She replied in the same tone.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Oh, he wanted to get back with me and was following me around all day today. He dumped that girl he was seeing, and now she hates me. I found out Kukia has graduated and Nadeshiko went away to study abroad, leaving me a card for when I woke up. I found that Tadase had thrown it away but Yaya saved it. Yaya then quit, and today she let me help ruin her guardian uniform. We called Nadeshiko and told her. She burned her cape." Amu told. "But, other then that, my day has been great!"

"Okay then..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? Please Hurry and tell me! I can't wait for the reviews, good or bad. **

**Please Review and tell me how you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**_Recap- _**

_**Ikuto was lazing around on the couch when Amu bursted into the door. Her cell phone was to her ear and she was listening to a loud person talking.**_

_**"Fine! I don't care what you want to freaking say Tadase. No. I told you already! Stop it! I don't care that you broke up with your other girlfriend. No, I don't! No! Shut up and don't call me again. Yea, I am quitting the guardians. Nadeshiko and Kukia are not there, so the only one there I still will even think about would be Yaya. But, Yaya did quit too so, mr. PRINCE, how does it feel to be alone! No. Don't call again. No you can't see me. Shut up! Don't call back or I will call the police and tell them you are a crazy stalker!" Amu finished, and hung up the phone.**_

_**Ikuto could practically see a dark red and black aura coming from Amu. She was very mad. She had the if you talk you die look on her face.**_

_**Ikuto looked at her. "Have a good conversation with the kiddy-king?" He asked sarcastically.**_

_**"Fantastic" She replied in the same tone.**_

_**"What were you talking about anyway?" Ikuto asked curiously.**_

_**"Oh, he wanted to get back with me and was following me around all day today. He dumped that girl he was seeing, and now she hates me. I found out Kukia has graduated and Nadeshiko went away to study abroad, leaving me a card for when I woke up. I found that Tadase had thrown it away but Yaya saved it. Yaya then quit, and today she let me help ruin her guardian uniform. We called Nadeshiko and told her. She burned her cape." Amu told. "But, other then that, my day has been great!"**_

_**"Okay then..."**_

**Away From Home Part 2**

**Start of Chapter 7:**

"NO!" Amu screamed, sitting up right. Ikuto looked down at Amu. She noticed she had been sleeping on his lap.

"O-oh, Ikuto-kun? S-sorry about that!" Amu told him. He smiled and kissed her forhead, hugging her against his chest. This made Amu blush.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked quietly.

"Wha?" Ikuto asked in a simple tone. _How can he be so calm? _Amu asked herself.

"How do you do it?" Amu asked, just a quietly.

"Do what?" Ikuto questioned curiously.

Amu lifted his hand with hers and placed both on her chest. Ikuto's cheeks turned a soft pink. It was light enough to be unoticed in the dim light.

"Fell it? How can you make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time? Only you can make me have this feeling." Amu informed Ikuto.

_She is so innocent. _Ikuto thought. _And cute. Very cute. _

"Your adorable." Ikuto told her, making Amu flush.

"W-what?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. "Seriously?"

"As cereal as lucky charms." Ikuto joked. He smiled at Amu, and there faces got closer and closer.

Ikuto was so close Amu could fell his warm breath against her face. Two pair of lips colided, softly. The kiss got more intense. Amu began kissing back after a moment.

A minute later the two broke apart for air. Ikuto licked his lips. "Taste like Amu." He teased.

Amu rolled her eyes, but smiled. She leaned into his chest. He smiled at this.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"U-Uh..." Amu started.

"Oh, Okay. I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought-

"Yes." Amu said, hugging Ikuto before he could say anymore.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes, yes." Amu answered.

"Okay, then you're my girlfriend I guess..." Ikuto began.

"Yep." Amu said, smiling innocently at Ikuto.

Ikuto kissed Amu again, this time not as soft. He licked her lips, asking for intrance, which was granted. ((I am not going to get into anymore major details. Be creative.))

* * *

Ikuto stroked Amu's hair repetitively. Amu was breathing in a steady rythm, signalling she was asleep. She snuggled farther into Ikuto's chest.

"I love you, Ikuto." She murmured.

"Me too." Ikuto responded, though he knew Amu didn't here. Or actaully, now that he saw a smile spread across his pink haired girlfriend, he thought she might of heard.

Ikuto's arms were around Amu's entire body, which was in a ball on his lap. He carried the sleeping godess to their bed, yes _their _bed.

Ikuto layed down, keeping Amu snuggled in his warm chest. He covered them up, and gave Amu a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Ikuto fell asleep smelling strawberrys, the smell of Amu's sweet hair.

"Good night, amai Kitsune." Were Ikuto's last words. ((amai kitsune means sweet fox for future refrences.))

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**How do you like it? Please Hurry and tell me! I can't wair for the reviews, good or bad. Please give me criticism if you think I need it. **

**Please Review and tell me how you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**_Recap- _**

_**Ikuto stroked Amu's hair repetitively. Amu was breathing in a steady rythm, signalling she was asleep. She snuggled farther into Ikuto's chest.**_

_**"I love you, Ikuto." She murmured.**_

_**"Me too." Ikuto responded, though he knew Amu didn't here. Or actaully, now that he saw a smile spread across his pink haired girlfriend, he thought she might of heard.**_

_**Ikuto's arms were around Amu's entire body, which was in a ball on his lap. He carried the sleeping godess to their bed, yes their bed.**_

_**Ikuto layed down, keeping Amu snuggled in his warm chest. He covered them up, and gave Amu a goodnight kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Ikuto fell asleep smelling strawberrys, the smell of Amu's sweet hair.**_

_**"Good night, amai Kitsune." Were Ikuto's last words. ((amai kitsune means sweet fox for future references.))**_

**By the way: Reviewers thanks for the awsome reviews and the criticism to help with my story! I really appreciate it! I decided to take a suggestion and make Amu more agressive, stubborn, and annoying. Or something like that! Thanks for the tip, tell me if I don't do it good please!**

**Away From Home Part 2**

**Start of Chapter 8:**

Ikuto woke up with a warm bundle in his chest. He soon realized that it was Amu. She was smiling and holding tightly onto Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto lightly smiled at this. He really didn't want to get up, but he knew he should. Oh well, since when was Ikuto one to follow rules?

Amu's eyes slowly opened soon after Ikuto pushed her closer to him.

"W-what? Your awake?! You are such a pervert Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, hopping up and getting a bit away from Ikuto.

Amu felt a firm hand pull back on her waist, making her fall upon Ikuto. There faces ended up only inches or so apart.

Amu blushed, but when Ikuto came in to kiss Amu, she turned her head and huffed slightly.

"Whats wrong with you, is it that time of month?" Ikuto asked casually, making Amu's face become beat red.

"I-Ikuto! You are so rude!" Amu exclaimed, stomping off into the living room, so she could...live.

Yoru suddenly popped out of no where. "Hm, while I was gone on a little vacation for a few days you picked up pinky?" Yoru asked, slightly rolling his eyes. Ikuto just ignored him, as usual.

Ikuto got off the bed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe her could convince the bad mooded Amu to fix something for him...

_Bad chance. _Ikuto thought, remembering that it was definitely that time of the month. Other wise Amu wouldn't be so moody. That was unlike her. Very, very unlike her.

"Nyaa, Ikuto, your actually cooking? Usually you make me, nyaa." Yoru said, looking at Ikuto in a confused manner. Ikuto suddenly smirked devilishly.

"Oh, I forgot you were back. Hmm... okay, since you are so eager, fix Amu and me breakfast. If it is good enough you can have some cat nip, later." Ikuto said, smirking at the now devistated guardian, who was sweat-dropping at his own stupid actions, or should I say words.

"But, Ikuto, I can't ever hold the pan nyaa!" Yoru complained, or more as whined to the blue-haired teen.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have said anything then." Ikuto said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the small guardian to prepare a meal for the reward of cat nip or the punishment of pain. Pain as in no leaving the house, no talking to cats, no girls, no... well, I think you get it. Pretty much being grounded, which is bad for 'young people'.

-:-:-:-Some place-:-:-:-

"Do you have it?" A teen sitting in a large chair asked, his face was shadowed and unseeable.

"Yes, sir." The other teen said, bowing his head low.

"You know what this means, don't you?" The teen in the chair asked.

"Umm...no." The bowing teen replied.

"It means that we will have cookies tonight, and that I will rule the world! Mwhahahahahaha! And, still Amu back from the thieving cat. Mwhahahahha!" The teen in the chair replied. There was a crown upon his blond locks. He was, Tadase character changed.

dun dun duhhhhh.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry it is so short, but I have to go get grocries. Please review, I am in a contest with my sister to see who can get more. I will win!**

**Read and Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


	10. Chapter 10

**Sequel to: Away From Home**

**Recap--**

_**"It means that we will have cookies tonight, and that I will rule the world! Mwhahahahahaha! And, still Amu back from the thieving cat. Mwhahahahha!" The teen in the chair replied. There was a crown upon his blond locks. He was, Tadase character changed.**_

_**dun dun duhhhhh.**_

**NOTE: Okay, people please don't kill me for taking so long to update. I was on vacation, then because of certain happenings we had to move suddenly and they got the internet finally set up late December. And then I got caught up in my other story that people seem to love, so sorry! Oh, and just so you know, my style of writing has changed _a lot. _I think for the better, but that is for you to judge, now isn't it? Oh, but I do still hate Tadase. :).**

Not bothering to brush her rosy hair from her eyes, the teenager focused on her feet, determined not to trip over thin air... again. As she continued through the darkened hallway, she prayed that the floorboards wouldn't squeak so she could make a clean escape without any obsticales.

"Where are you going?" Amu jumped with a shriek at the voice, and was momentarily blinded by the hall-light that flickered on at that second. Squinting in the bright light, she made out the figure of Ikuto, leaning against the wall a mere meter or so away.

Amu crossed her arms with a huff and looked away from the male, pouting slightly. How did he catch her? She only tripped over herself once! It wasn't fair!!

"Out." She replied after a short moment of silence, sulking still. "Why?"

"Where." It was a demand, but the tone was cool and controlled. Amu bit her lip, sealing the answer that wanted to leak out of them. She childishly stuck her toungue out. The male rose a single eyebrow, and suddenly a smirk formed on his face.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth unless your going to use it," Amu cocked her head in confusion.

"How would I use it-" Realization dawned and she turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Perv!" Ikuto rolled his eyes at her, but then his expression grew serious again.

"Your not going out."

"Why can't I go out with Yaya? She just wanted me to go and have some ice cream with her!" Amu said with an exasperated sigh.

"Because your my girlfriend and I said no." Controlling, much?

"Do you _really _want to go there?" Amu said, turning to Ikuto with an eyebrow raised, arms still crossed over her chest. She seemed quite irritated. More so than she should be over an insignificant little ice-cream cone. "Give me a _real _reason."

"It's eight-thirty and your actually thinking of going for _ice cream?_" Ikuto asked, not giving up on the argument and not planning to.

"Why not? I haven't seen Yaya in forever, and eight-thirty isn't that late." Amu protested.

"Do you remember last time it was dark and you went out alone?" Amu winced at the memory of two large, drunk men trying to rape her. But she still protested- she wanted to go out. She felt strangley trapped in Ikuto's apartment- it had been this way since she woke up- and then Yaya suggested getting ice cream over the phone. She wouldn't refuse the offer.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Yaya." Amu retorted, trying to step passed Ikuto, unsucessfully. She looked up at him pleadingly. "You can walk me there," She offered, now desperate to leave the confined space she'd been stuck in for nearly a week and a half. Ikuto's expression softened slightly.

"Fine," He grumbled, then bent down until their faces were centimeters apart. "But you have to return the favor," He whispered, hot breath tickling Amu's ear. Her cheeks were defanitley hot enough to cook some bacon on. Anyone have some eggs to go with that?

"Tease," Amu mumbled under her breath as Ikuto pulled back, but with his sensitive hearing, Ikuto heard perfectly, and smirked.

"What was that?" He asked. Amu looked at him innocently, but her face betrayed her and grew a darker shade of crimson.

"What was what?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her badly played innocent act. She was a sucky liar and a worse acter. But she did look amazingly cute when she was trying.

"Let's go." He said, and taking her hand into his, he strode out the door and locked it, as they headed towards a cake and ice cream store.


End file.
